1. Field
The present application generally relates to dental planning, and more particularly to prosthesis manipulation in dental prosthesis design.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of computer systems to design dental prostheses has increased in recent years. The computer systems allow a dentist, dental technician, or other operator to design dental prostheses for individual patients. Individual prosthesis designs are often called “situations,” “dental plans,” or “prosthetic plans.” Operators using the computer systems can design plans based on a library of the teeth shapes and positions, patient data, and available equipment and hardware.
When designing dental prostheses, current systems may provide sets of 3D models of prosthetic teeth or crowns as part of a library. This library of teeth may be used to help design prosthetic teeth for a patient using 3D graphics or CAD software. Current systems don't, however, allow flexibility for designing dental prostheses. The systems limit, for example, what a dentist or other operator can do with libraries of 3D models of prosthetic teeth. The techniques, systems, methods, and computer-readable storage media described herein overcome some of the shortcomings of the prior art and provide for prosthesis manipulation in dental prosthesis design.